Learning Process
by ChronicallyinFlaming
Summary: Written for dragonkink meme. Android 18 is pushed into a dare. Krillin's so eager to please he'll let himself be talked into anything.


**The Prompt:**

**Okay so**

**another pegging request, this time with Krillin. Given this was inspired by the Bulma/Yamucha fill, Bulma/Krillin or 18/Krillin seems like a good option.**

**Poor guy is so eager to please he'll let himself be talked into anything.**

**The fill:**

* * *

><p>It started off as a dare. A stupid, horrible little challenge that she somehow got into with a woman who was by all effects a stranger. Yet here she was, with a plastic bag full of things she'd rather not think about, hunting Capsule Corp grounds for the small fighter<p>

Where was his ki…?

She wandered around Capsule Corp's huge yellow dome, holding that bag with the almost vacant expression of a lost child.

When she found him, he was playing with Bulma's small son Trunks. Immediately, she threw herself behind an old oak that was wide enough to hide her. It seemed obscene to even go up to him with the thoughts on her mind. Him in shorts also didn't help the situation. He had such bony vulnerable knees. It would be so easy to break them with a simple kick, or yank, or hold them and chew on his knees until he cried out for Goku for help, please, Goku save me from the scary hot cyborg with her new designer jeans-

…And if she had a bizarre urge to bite him and imagine those cries, how could she really be trusted close to his side? She should just fly off. Drop that bag, and leave. Unfortunately for both of them, the muscular calves held her in place.

Really, too for that matter, what was waiting back at her home? Juunanagou maybe trying to go for a world record of how long he could bounce a ball attached to a paddle? Seeing how long he could hold his breath? Or cooking. Or on another mysterious whispering phone call complete with paranoid glances over his shoulder that would make anyone suspicious. Not that she really cared. He could talk to whomever he wanted. Not her business.

This, sadly, was better than witnessing Juunanagou doing a shoulder roll into the living room every time the phone rang. The dark frantic look in his slightly crazed eyes, the bizarre smile that would briefly cross his face, before he would turn away from her and leave his sister lying on the couch with a raised eyebrow. How once she'd leaned in to try and overhear what he was saying, and ended up getting her hair yanked and a cheek pinched and twisted while he yelled at her.

Safer, too, to be here, if she wanted to be totally honest.

Juuhachigou just remained hidden behind a tree, watching him. Taking in the fine dark stubble growing on his head, the sound of his dumb laughter as Trunks hit him again with his little plastic bat. When she realized she was enjoying how his eyes crinkled when he smile, the cyborg slammed her head light but repeatedly into the tree trunk until she saw stars imbedded into the bark.

'What is wrong with you? This is crazy. You lost your mind. Why did you drink so much? With those people? You tried to kill the husbands/friends of those woman? Why would you let them pour you alcohol? They probably poisoned you. This is either a hallucination, or just a roundabout way of getting you to hurt yourself.'

Sure. But…

'Come on. Sleeping with Krillin, Krillin, of all people. Hell, doing worse than sleeping with him. And it's Krillin. Krillin!'

I know. I definitely know. I said way worse to the little guy himself, and in front of his friends.

'Did you just say 'little guy' in an affectionate way?'

No!

'Don't lie to me. I'm your own damn head.'

But then Trunks was wandered back inside, leaving an amused Krillin behind to pick up his toys. He looked wholesome and healthy, in a somewhat tight blue shirt and dark grey shorts. Matching, even.

Like….he'd known that she was going to be there. Maybe that's why he'd grown his hair out? Ha! So much for nice guy. Now he was just a…guy who got matching clothes and fixed his hair situation when a girl he liked was around him. Was that really a lot worse?

'Still Krillin. Still Krillin! Look. No nose. Still.'

…

'…answer me.'

Talking to yourself is a sign of mental illness.

'So would sleeping with Krillin.'

…but at least I'd get something out of it.

'Gross. You just disgusted yourself.'

Oh yeah. How about I play a movie of him swimming around, shirtless. Coming out of the water. All…wet. And rippley. Oh no, no. No!

Juuhachigou struggled to pull herself back from the images, like a huge black opening threatening to swallow her. Still, helped without mechanics, the image hung in her head. That had backfired terrible.

'What were you trying to prove? That he's desirable?'

Don't use that word! Just…he's not repulsive. That's all.

'He's smaller now, though.'

Still though.

And he liked her. Her stomach clenched at how easily they'd thrown the word 'love' around on that platform. He probably had no idea what he felt for her. How could he, since he hadn't had a girlfriend in years and wasn't exactly fighting ladies off with a stick before and after that woman.

'Just drop the bag and leave. Everyone will forget about this afternoon. They were all drunk. In fact, I think you've had a few too many as well. Yes. Clearly, you're drunk.'

Then could she even be held responsible for her actions? Couldn't this just be chalked up to alcohol? If, say, she did in fact go up to Krillin, proposition him, drag him into an empty bedroom, yank his matching clothes off and then her own decent outfit off, get out the equipment, the camera, dragged Krillin screaming and kicking back to the bed, tried to calm him down, admit what Bulma had dared her to do, slap the catatonic fighter out of his state of shock, find something for him to drink enough and become comfortable enough for her to do what she was supposed to, figure out how to use that disgusting and brightly painted equipment, get him to lay still, maybe finish off that bottle of whatever alcohol she'd been able to find—

"Juuhachigou? Juuhachigou!"

He ran up and nearly hugged her. You could see him wanting to do so in those big dark eyes. Only the barest restraint and remembrance of common sense held him back. He was still so short. Really, if he hugged her, he wouldn't only reach past her chest and could fit perfect in-between her-

'Oh god, stop, just stop it. And say something. Say something!'

"Krillin." She kept her face and voice neutral. Let him make of that what he wanted. If she just acted like she didn't care, that would dampen his ardor ('Oh, why would you use that word?') and they could be as coolly cordial as she was with the rest of his friends.

"I had no idea you were here! No one even told me! Wow. It's great to see you." The small guy was starting to blush again, getting this look of glassy-eyed adoration on that round face. Surely, he couldn't read her mind and see those horrible dark thoughts and images lurking about. Not that they could compare or justify his strange affection. Although, with Krillin, he probably went for any girl that gave him a second glance.

That's why he cared for her. Nothing to do with her, her actual personality. She had kissed him and he'd taken that as a sign of attraction that ended up tangling them both in his insanity. It wasn't as though they'd sat down for coffee and shared beliefs and interests. It wasn't like she was a normal woman and him a normal man, two individuals who had met under natural circumstances.

'He doesn't really like you. Just your body. That's all you could offer him. And really, even if strangers might find you attractive, they don't know about your programming, the metal parts in your body, what you were modified for, that you have no name, that you'll never age, your weirdo twin brother. And if Krillin didn't care about that, well, he was just even more pathetic.

'He could never fully understand the full implication of being modified by Gero could mean. He just sees your face and not what's behind it.'

Even now, she could shift through files on battle tactics, on Goku and his companions, that revengerevengerevenge programmed into her that she had always ignored but never completely forget.

Juuhachigou wanted to rub her temples; she was not drunk enough for this.

That soft smile that would drive her insane if she looked at it too long. "I was worried about you."

In her grip, the plastic bag was becoming increasingly damp.

This was not how she'd wanted to meet him again. And, though she hadn't spent hours analyzing and creating different scenarios that ranged from say, running into him saving a kitten from a tree, to seeing him in a romantic restaurant with some woman, or him defending the Earth from another attack by another new insane megalomaniac, she had expected something more than this. At least, it should be rainy. A cloud to hang over the sky and the threat of lightening in the air.

But really, he was just some miserable weak human with a pathetic crush on her that made him act like a desperate puppy, wanting nothing more than his head scratched.

…on the other hand, did she want anything more than that. Maybe it was a piece of her old memory slipping through, or something she'd heard on TV, but there was a phrase for such a thing. 'Hit it and quit it?' Something along those lines. Just…more than hit him, _wreck_ him, and never see him again. Get it out of her system. That's all this way, just a brief fever of attraction that maybe they both shared. His arms were stupidly distracting.

'Hit it and quit it.' She could do that. Just a quick roll around in bed, not even using the disgusting device Bulma had fostered on him. He wouldn't say no, god knows. Love it. Beg for more, while she could smile smugly since she was back to her senses and no longer at the mercy of her hormones or whatever drove her to notice the tiny scar on his temple that she wanted badly to touch.

And she still hadn't said anything. Krillin was starting to look understandable concerned, which only heightened the strain and pressure she was undergoing. How dare he make that gently alarmed expression, furrowing the lineless white forehead and leaning in to look at her eyes, mouth parting just a little.

"Juuhachigou?"

Then she was shoved from behind by gravity and some force that couldn't be fought, falling into his stupid now-alarmed-and-concerned face that had only time to widen eyes and mouth to widen a little bit more before her lips were brushing against his and then sealing around them, and of course she had to reach up to hold him still because he was struggling a little. He was warm, maybe from kicking around that ball, or just…in general, and the mouth was soft and pressing closer to him, she could feel his teeth beneath his lips, her tongue somehow found its way to lap against his lower lip, someone was moaning, and this was better than when she'd kissed him on the freeway. The stubble on his head was softer than it looked.

"Krillin," she breathed.

He was almost smiling, pulling away, a little blue around the edges, shocked. Giggling? "Wow. Juuhachigou. Wow."

So stupid, this man who'd just made out with. Her mouth still felt damp. Krillin was practically skipping around her, giddy. Definitely giggling. "I had no idea you felt that way."

-Where was that bag? Had she dropped it? Hastily, she scooped it up before he could see and think God knew what about her. The thoughts going through that round head were probably all sordid and twisted, involving them in a variety of positions and poses on some anonymous bed, doing all sorts of things that had their sweaty skin bared, muscles bulging and—

'Okay. That's enough. You need to stop this.'

There was something that needed to be said, to squash that smile on his face.

Her hand reached out to grab as much of his hair as was possible. They were both surprised. "C'mere, little guy."

Leading him to Capsule Corp seemed to sign away both their fates. She bit her tongue, only really focusing on the way the muscles in his calves tightened when he was being led up the stairs, not caring about the robots zipping around cleaning, or the people working there and staring at the two of them, or Krillin's word that wouldn't just stop. But telling him to shut up might drive him away, so she held her tongue and resisted the urge to bite his tempting neck. Really, that might have shut him up though.

"Juu? Juuhachigou? Where are we going?

"A room? This is towards where the rooms are kept.

"So, are we going to talk? Can you tell me about what you've been up to? Did you find your brother? Bet you two have had some interesting adventures, right?

"What's in the bag?

"Doesn't Bulma have lots of rooms? Man, her house is so huge. Looking for one with a…lock?

"…and a bed?

"…we aren't going to talk, are we?"

"I don't expect us to exchange a lot of words, no." She understood that she was growling, and looming alarmingly. "Now get on the bed."

He was pale and trying to back away. Immediately, her free hand lashed out to slam the door shut and to lock the door. "Um. Juuhachigou."

Her voice wouldn't even out to sound less…evil. "What?"

"This is, well, I don't know what you had planned. But this is moving a little fast for me. Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment, Dende knows (actually, I hope he doesn't), that I enjoy being here with you, like this.

That movie of him coming out of the ocean was still bouncing around her head, and the android had to accept that finding Krillin laughing and dogpaddling, dripping muscles and all, shouldn't drive a sane person mad with desire. Yet there it was, fighting with a new movie of him going camping and chopping wood shirtless and telling a younger Gohan (whom Juuhachigou wanted to reach into the film and slap away) about some special fighting technique that she couldn't care less for at the moment. And she was nearly biting through her lip playing those damn things and taking in every chiseled line.

But she was drunk, and therefore this could all be shoved under the rug of drunkenness. Not her fault. It was the alcohol talking. It was the alcohol that made her grab his shirt and nearly show him onto the bed, and the liquor forced her hands up that shirt to grope at him. Krillin squirmed almost girlishly, teasingly, and there was nothing to be done but to finally kiss and bite at that defenseless white neck and pin him down.

Put even more succinctly, this was all Bulma's fault.

Right. If she'd never gotten Juuhachigou drunk, she wouldn't be tracing up and down the muscles of his stomach, right, damn that Bulma. The scientist who was so blasé about all this, who'd even had brand new equipment right there like she'd been waiting for this moment, needed and would be punished. Severely. But not right now. Right now Juuhachigou was strangely, for the first time in her admittedly short memory, at peace with the world and did not wish to wreak vengeance down upon anyone. They wiggled around the bed like eels, losing clothes like layers of skin, and she could feel hands on her back that made her pause from the novelty of touching another person without there being any pain or teasing involved.

That, and that her hands down his pants, squeezing, as though preparing him for what she was supposed to do.

Right, the bag. She pulled away from his, ignoring his mewling, to stare down at the plastic bag that held so much horribleness. "Krillin?"

"What?" He was nearly nuzzling her, looking up at with half-lidded eyes. All adoration and inability to keep his hands to himself. His shorts definitely didn't help the situation, since they hid basically nothing of his state. That made her cheeks burn and she attempted to ignore his…that part. That clearly proved that some sort of higher power had decided to compensate him for all the other crap they'd made him go through.

"Krillin."

"Mmm, Juuhachigou, come back."

It would be so easy to just act like nothing was wrong and go back to what they'd be doing. Would Bulma even remember their bet, tomorrow? Would Goku's widow recall the details of this afternoon? Tomorrow, when she and Krillin would finally leave this bed and this bedroom and presumably deal some more with his idiotic friends, would any of the women call her out and not finishing the bet?

"What's wrong? Second thoughts?"

How could she really put Krillin through such a thing? He was a decent man, who was cuddling up to her, and had used a magical wish from a giant dragon to help her. And not shut her down despite it being the safer, smarter thing to do, and then throwing himself at Cell, and then defending her against the others who had probably wanted to blow her up after Cell had spat her out. Way too clingy, sure, and maybe obsessive nice, and he'd insulted her initially by expected her to immediately want him just for doing all that, sure…but it_ was working_. Juuhachigou was increasingly okay with him, and seeing him in just those shorts definitely helped make her feel more sympathetic. Okay, he was a little weird, but knew the worst about her (pretty much) and accepted that, and had said that ultimately he wanted her to be happy, even without him. But not weird enough to go through what she wanted.

On the other hand, this was Krillin. He'd do anything for a pretty face, especially hers, for some strange reason. Desperation masked as affection. If she told him, point-blank, that she wanted him on his back, with his ass up while she quite literally fucked him, he would do it. Blushing and stammering, but she would have him within five minutes. Tops.

"Definitely not second thoughts. More like…strategic thinking."

Krillin looked so adorable raising his eyebrows that she wanted to touch one of them. And then realized that she could. This was the time and place to touch him wherever she wanted. Including his stupid eyebrows that were much too soft to make her possibly regret doing all this, even when say, she sobered up. She could finally touch that scar on his temple and not mind him kissing at her hand while explaining that he'd gotten it on Namek.

"Poor Krillin." Juuhachigou was sickened by her own voice. At least she no longer sounded diabolical.

Krillin practically melted at the sound. "It wasn't that bad. I mean, I died up there. A little scratch doesn't really compare to that."

"Poor, poor Krillin. I bet you want me to make you feel better?"

"Um." That flush of pink was darkening his face, and when she pressed her nose into his cheek, she could actually feel him warming up. "I don't want to, you know, demand anything. Or imply that you. Um."

That weird part of her brain that had driven her into kissing the cueball in the first place was driving her now to almost tenderly bite his chin and very gently lay a hand on his leg. A promise. His face was like a soft frying pan, it was so hot. He made these little panting noises when she began kissing his ear. Sliding her hand up his twitching leg and beneath the fabric of his shorts. "But would you like me to make you feel better?"

"Yeah, sure, fine." He closed his eyes, maybe waiting for her to hit him. "Though not sure how you could make me feel better than I am right now."

"I have ways."

When he seriously blushed, even his ears would go red. Black eyebrows raising, and surprisingly, he was trying not to smirk. "Ways, huh?"

She tried hard not to stare at anything below the waist. Or the stomach, really. The stomach itself. Jeez, Krillin. Juuhachigou nearly had to shake her mind to clear it.

"Say. Have you been drinking?"

"A bit."

"That explains a lot." That mouth that had tasted vaguely of beer and peppermint was pursed.

"What?" The blonde woman ran a fingernail up his thigh. She had absolutely no memory of ever being just wearing her bra and pants before someone. Always a shirt on, always. "I can only do this if I'm drunk."

"Hope not." He opened one eye, as a reverse wink. Trying and failing not to stare directly at her chest. It must have fascinated him as much as that bulge in his short (had it gotten bigger?) did her. "Not that we have to do anything."

"But I want to." Krillin's entire body jerked up and trembled when she casually wrapped a hand around him. It was nearly pulsing, and her own face felt warm. "Don't you?"

He must have been dreaming of this moment since they'd met, pretty much. Daydreaming, fantasizing. Imagining them on a bed, half naked, with her touching him. Probably spending hours doing so. This was probably the nicest gift he'd ever gotten from someone. Which didn't explain why he looked like he was having a heart attack.

"Krillin, what's wrong?" She tightened her grip, then moved it up and down until his face starting to develop a tic.

"Juuhachigou, really, we don't have to…"

"I told you, I want to. Just relax. Lay back and think of Capsule Corp."

"What?"

Everything always blackmailed on her. Now she remembering clearly the bag and what the owner and president of Capsule Corp wanted her to do. Krillin looked so vulnerable, on his back like this. He'd totally let her do what she wanted. She let go of his penis.

"Juuhachigou? Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Just enjoying the view."

Which, admittedly, was not unpleasant. How far exactly, did she have to go with that thing? Just technically inside? Oh god, and she had to take a picture too. Because if she didn't have evidence, there was no point to this entire endeavor. That would suck, to do that and have only her word of honor as proof, because then she'd have to do this all over again and prove that she had indeed fucked the short fighter.

Speaking of which, he was looking at her with a mixture of bravado and embarrassment. "You, uh, like how I look?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here."

It would be better to just shrug and act like she was doing him a favor, maybe. Because now he looked up at her like a blushing maiden about to be deflowered by her knightly prince. His. Goddamnit. That metaphor was not helping either of them. Maybe this was Krillin's fantasy (one of them) but she didn't want her first remembered time of sex to be doing this sort of thing, in some stranger's house, and with a strap-on anywhere near either of them. The knight description, with lances being brandied about, was definitely not helping.

But neither of their dreams were reality.

Juuhachigou pushed herself into him, not minding at all the way he glanced downward at her chest and licking his lips before staring into her eyes. "Krillin?"

His eyes were distracting grey. "Huh?"

They both deserved so much better than this. "You'd be willing to do just about anything for me, wouldn't you?"

"Sure. I think so. What with crushing that remote. And using a dragonball wish to try and help you?

"Did that help, by the way, at all?

"Also, sorry for the Juunanagou-boyfriend thing."

"I'd nearly blocked that out. Krillin. Just stop talking. Just nod along."

Krillin smiled up, probably happy to be commanded about. Yes, he was definitely the sub of a relationship. Probably grateful for the chance, and the option to do nothing but follow her commands. Could make him do anything.

She leaned closer to bite his shoulder, and nuzzle against his collarbone. It was both boney and soft against her nose and cheek. The contact of bare skin against bare skin was nearly ticklish. No wonder Krillin had giggled so. No, no, that was still odd for a grown man to do. "You'd do anything for me?"

He opened his mouth, and then just nodded. Trying to look deep into her own blue eyes to show the full measure of his love and caring. Like someone on TV. Oh, please, understand me. But she did, and that's why she worried and felt so discomforted around him. Right, definitely not a big fan of his, except for the fact that she was in bed with him and planned on doing various acts of debauchery with him. Lying to her own head again.

Just like what Chi-Chi and Bulma had said, oh, it was so obvious that she wanted the guy (even though neither of those women had seen her and Krillin together, not once), that they were soul mates or at least soon-to-be fuckbuddies. 'And from there,' Bulma had nodded with authority, 'to marriage and babies. Lots of them.'

And her cursed and threatening had only spurned them on, and someone poured more alcohol until she sealed her own fate.

The blonde cyborg gathered courage. There was worse than this, always worse. It could be someone other than Krillin, who had been willing to risk the planet's safety for her. For pervy reasons, perhaps, but she was more accepting of that now. "Okay. Say I had a strange request…"

Krillin nodded before saying, "Anything.

"Really. I don't mind. Even weird stuff. I'm willing to overlook that. Even if you were um, more like your brother. In _that_ way. Like a guy. Hell, with both sets of—"

"Shut up now!"

"Sorry. But I just like you. Weird stuff included."

"I don't have that—'two sets'. Damnit, Krillin. This is why I wanted you to just nod.

"…and why did you jump to that of all things? So bizarre. Because I don't have problems in that area. You do, maybe. Or at least mental problems."

Though it wasn't a bad sign that he would do that thing with her.

They were both looking down at each other's groins with speculation, but not exactly lust.

"Weirdo."

"I was just saying. I like _you_. Tendency to yell at me included. Because you're very smart, and have their weird sense of loyalty, and a sense of humor beneath the rage, your gorgeous eyes. That pretty hair, it's really soft, what conditioner do you use?"

"Really. That's what you ask?" She did her best to ignore the way he began pawing at her head.

"It's nice. You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen. It's distracting. How do you go shopping, do guy's just come up and start asking for your number?"

He sounded so earnestly curious; it was hard not to be a little flattered. "I…well, I send my brother to go shopping. He probably gets a few guys' numbers, though."

"But not you though? You don't, say, have a boyfriend or anything? A steady relationship, right?"

"What? No, of course not. You're asking me if I'm_ dating_ someone?"

"If you weren't single, this wouldn't be okay, Juuhachi." So very sincere with his round eyes.

"You don't go for girls with boyfriends?"

"I try not to. But if you're single…"

"Of course I'm 'single.' For god's sake."

"It's a serious question. I had to ask."

"I don't date."

"Anyone?" Now Krillin was heartbroken and alarmed.

"No. This is just a fling."

"Oh, oh god. That's all?" He was nearly, to her disbelief, gathered up the sheets and clothes to cover himself. "That's all this is? Some hookup? No offense."

"…What?"

"That wasn't a crack about the android thing. But I'd like to be with someone that actually cares for me."

"I…care. A little. Not a lot. But I don't want you to die, or anything."

He was _pouting_. "Well. Thanks."

"What, do I have to buy you dinner to get into your pants?"

"I wouldn't say to a few dates before doing something this serious."

"It's not serious. It's just sex. Just relax."

"It's two people connecting in one of the most important ways two people can connect."

"This is why you're a virgin, Krillin."

"I'm just waiting for the right person."

"You should be on your hands and knees, thanking me for even looking at you twice."

Krillin was narrowing and focusing his eyes, nervously. "…thanking you how?"

She smirked, doing nothing to ease him. "Well, let's find out."

"I still don't know…will I see you again after this? Can, can I get your phone number, after? Will you take mine? Will you call?"

"Oh god."

"I'd like to see you again. Platonically. Erm. Romantically. But with us wearing our clothes. In maybe public, maybe?"

"Goddamnit. Fine. I'll even call you sweetie, or some other dumb nickname-"

"You seemed partial to 'shrimp,' I believe."

"Just get over here. Put the sheet down. Here," she turned her back to her, trying her best to point at her bra strap. "Undue this."

"Oh. Wow. Uhhhh, let's see…" Thankfully, he didn't have to wrestle with it, tugging it every which way like she'd seen in some stupid movie. Then he was kissing between her shoulder blades, still, still giggling. "Isn't this where your wings should go? Somewhere along here?"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear your drool. Put your hand here. Wait. My pants."

She swore he was smiling into her back as he helped slide her jeans and underwear off. Oh god, had he somehow planned for this? Piss her off until she had her pants around her ankles, and then get her to take her shoes off so to remove the rest of her clothes. A diabolical plot.

Krillin was definitely smiling. "I had a feeling you wore black panties."

"Don't use that word." It was hard not to hyperventilate in front of his pleased stare that started at the top of that hair he thought was so soft, and down to her now cold (somehow) feet. "And you take off your shorts."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that."

She did her best to regain control of the situation. No one could say she rolled over and just…took it. Like Krillin should have been doing. But she found herself stretched out on the bed, trying to hold the back of his head while his hands grabbed and spread her legs to begin kissing her thighs.

"Bastard."

"Thought you liked this?" He was_ licking_ up the inside of her legs, raising his eyebrows so smugly.

"You prick."

Then he was kissing and lapping at what was already wet, just swirling his tongue around until she could do nothing by try and bring her hips closer to his face. His forehead pressed briefly into her short pubic hair. Caressing at first what felt nearly swollen with the tip of that warm damp tongue before really pressing it against it. Because reaching for his head was completely beyond her at this moment. She had, okay, once or twice, imagined vaguely him doing this. Since he was so short it wouldn't be so difficult, and he was always to very, very eager and helpful, that manipulated jerk of a prick, whom had surprisingly large fingers when they pressed into eager areas.

"Goddamnit!"

"Always knew you were loud too." He blew a little huff of breathe against the heated skin. Just teasing her until her eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head, and not on purpose on her part.

"You always seemed so, confident," Krillin's thumb ran slow, sure circle against the center of her, making her buck against him. That evil, despicable part of her mind was back, asking if she'd ever touched herself and thought of a certain, goofy, ridiculous bald man who had a chiseled chest that didn't match that round friendly face. Just in the most distant way, of course. She had to save face, even in her own mind.

While Krillin, the worse and best person in the history of the world, kissed and drove his tongue inside her, which she'd hardly even considered him to do, honestly. He only move away to fill his lungs, since the nose thing, and he could hold his breath for some time.

Juuhachigou wanted to claw at his face. "I bet. I bet you've wanted to do this for a long time now. Years. Since you saw—maybe not then. But close."

"Not sure," he admitted, biting the side of one thigh almost friendly. "There were some weird thoughts when you were in the skirt, with those tights…I am doing this right, right?"

"Yes. Move your hand up, a little."

"There?"

Those stupid sparks were growing in her stomach, and it was unbelievable that Krillin was down there, making her feel this way, the stupid weird bald guy until there was an explosion going beneath her eyes that blinded her. Until she was finally kicking him in return for making her feel this way, just blindly flailing at his face and chest, and bitterly glad to have met him. It was easy to ignore his complaining, curled form on the ground when she herself had neither no problems in the entire world, as well as no spine—which was perfectly okay right now. It hadn't felt anything like this, with just her with a locked door and hope that her brother wouldn't break through the ceiling, drunk, again.

Her eyes fluttered. "Now, about me in a skirt…"

Immediately, Krillin was bounding up from the ground. "You look so amazing like that. With your eyes closed. So pretty. Peaceful. Almost as good as you in that skirt and those torn stockings."

"You liked that?"

"Uhh." A short laugh. "Maybe, a little? Beneath the terror of watching you beat up Vegeta and Trunks?"

"Was Trunks the purple-haired one?"

"…yes."

"Hah, I remember him. Broke his sword. He looked ready to cry over that. But Krillin, seriously."

"What?"

"Why are you still dressed?"

After all they'd been through, why did he blush that way? Cute, especially when she cupped one cheek and made him darken further, but it made no sense. After fighting Cell, and after nearly fighting each other when they first met, and now making out and being naked in front of him, weren't they past that stage? Yet, she was the one to yank down his stupid boxer shorts that were not good enough to hide anything.

"You ever wear one of those athletic supporters?"

"Eh? No, why?"

"You might want to invest in one?"

"Why?" He avoided looking at her while folding his clothes. "You concerned about me being able to have kids?"

"What—no, of course not! I don't want your noseless children! I was just saying, you could use the extra support."

"Well, most of us don't go for dirty fighting, so cups and that stuff aren't really all that necessary."

"That are for you. Jeez."

"What? What's wrong with it?" Krillin was a step away from inspected it with a flashlight and mirrors pointed at him from every angle.

"Krillin…guh, stop staring at it. Do I need to slap you?"

"Is that part of the weird request? You like slapping people during sex?"

"No. But you're being all paranoid about that thing-Let's just drop the subject."

"Is it bad? Am I deformed down there? No one ever said anything. I thought it was normal."

"It's normal! Better than normal. In theory. I thought you watched porn."

"Oh, really, thank you."

"It is. Stop looking so freaked out. C'mere." Her brother had bragged about making Krillin 'come' with just one finger, but she could get him to do that with just her voice. He leaned in really close, wanting to breathe in the air she exhaled, and all that. Just two people sharing a bed. When kissing him, Juuhachigou could taste herself all over his mouth. She pressed her forehead against his, not caring how much he must have just_ loved_ this closeness.

"Krillin."

"Mm, Juuhachigou?"

"I kind of have to do something to you."

"Oh. You have to? You _need_ me?"

"Yeah, let's see how long that smile lasts."

"Huh?"

She rolled off the bed, hearing his disappointed grumble and way his eyes looked at her stomach, then slid down to her ass while she went through the back. There was a little vindictiveness in the way she threw the thing down at the bed. Ah, no matter what, she'd tried her best. And had gotten off. Neither of those two things were to be despised.

The short brunette looked so innocent, peeking into the bag. "What's this?"

Juuhachigou tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and waited.

"Oh. Oh my god. My god. Where did you even—oh no."

Krillin stared upward. "Please no."

"How about this, you let me stick it in _you_—"

"Juuhachi!"

"You were all gung-ho to hop into bed with me, and proclaim your affection for me. 'Weird stuff included.' That's what you said."

"But, jeez, I meant something you couldn't really help. A thing that we had to work together to overcome."

"That's _exactly_ what this is."

"No it isn't. It's just some weird control thing. Look. You're in charge. To an extent—an alarming extent. We both know this. We don't need to prove it."

"It's not about proving it. Okay, maybe a little. But that's what the camera is for."

Krillin immediately ducked his head to look in the bag again. "No. Not letting you take pictures of us doing that. No way."

"So, we can do that, so long as I don't take a picture of it?"

"No! But we're definitely not taking pictures of that."

"But we're going to do that?"

"I…" He was fluttering his hands about, like a fretting mother. This was the man she'd gotten naked and had received oral sex from. Stunning, really. For both of them. "I really don't want to do that. Can we please not?"

Juuhachigou made a show of really considering his request. Furrowing her brows and such. "Well, I don't know Krillin. I sort of have to do this. Not going to go into why, exactly. Let's say that you don't want to know."

"Is it some weird…fetish?"

"No!"

"Then why?"

"Because I just do. Maybe I'd like to literally own your ass?"

"That's not as funny as you may think it is."

"Stop pouting. Come here."

"Put that thing down, and I'll do whatever you want."

"God. It's so…green."

"That's unfortunate," she agreed. "Don't look straight at it."

But he seemed mesmerized by it, unable to turn away, even as there appeared to be tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh, don't be a baby."

"Juu-hachiii!"

"This is what you wanted to do to me."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes it is. Exactly. Probably what you did to that other girl, that girlfriend you used to have."

"You know about that."

"Gero considered it important enough to include in our database. Probably out of shock. But, anyway, you probably did this to her all the time."

"Of course not! We never…"

"Never what?"

Krillin was nearly glaring at her. Just giving her this dark, dirty look. She kind of liked that look on his face. "_You know_."

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking."

"Yes you would. To rub it in."

"Rub what in? That you two broke up?"

"…the whole, never having slept together thing. That's what!"

"…Gero wasn't _that_ thorough."

"Oh. Well. Now we both know."

They sat on the bed, and looked at each other. Krillin was obviously becoming uninterested in this entire night's plans. Eventually, she reached out and patted his shoulder. "It's okay. I'll be gentle with this thing."

That face she was so found of was one of agony. "Uuuuuhhg."

Compassion, rare compassion, made Juuhachigou change the subject. Only an attempt at empathy, not at all curiosity. "You never did anything to her?"

"We did _stuff_."

She smirked, and ignored the uprising relief. "Like_ handholding_?"

"Yes. Which you probably wouldn't be into."

"Not quite that drunk, shrimp."

"But you are using a nickname. That's a good step."

"Towards what?"

"She liked me being bald? Is that something you'd pre—"

"No." She thought it over. "And you two never had sex?"

"Nope."

"So, I just got further with you than some girl you nearly married? Poor Krillin."

"Yes. So, alright then. I won't shave my head. See, sacrifices. Compromise. That's important for relationships."

"We are _not_ in a relationship."

The short, no longer bald fighter cupped her chin and pulled her down closer. Looking deeply into her eyes with his own puppy dog, black irises so sincere and just overflowing with emotion. It was impossible not to feel like she'd been punched in the head, painlessly, and to have a stupid flush of warmth to creep up her face. "If you promise that we'll see each other again, maybe even go on a date later, I'll let you…use that disgusting thing."

It was embarrassing to have such a problem looking away from him. "On you?"

A grimace. "Yes. Fine. If it'll make you happy."

"So, I really am going to get to deflower you?"

"What?"

"Never mind. So, how do you want it?"

"What do you mean?"

"On your back? On your side? Stomach? Yeah. Get on your stomach."

"Oh, oh god. Can't believe I'm doing this."

"This isn't exactly something I'm going to write about in my diary, either, you understand."

"You love this! Everyone just loves hurting me!"

"Get on your back and shut up."

"It's no longer sexy when you order me about."

"Maybe not for you." Then she smiled at him. Then he collapsed on the bed, and rolled over to show her his back.

Looking almost like he was getting a massage. It wasn't such a bad view. The scars only added another layer of attractiveness to the muscles that he'd clearly earned through stupidly throwing himself in front of enemies. He jumped a little when she traced a mark on his back; her own database provided no info about where he'd gotten it.

It was too easy to take the camera out quietly, and take a snapshot. "Hope Capsule Corp has some printer I can use…"

"What?"

"Just lay there. Nice. Wanna flex a little, for me? Is there a fan somewhere?"

"Let's just get this over with!"

"You can't tense up. That'll make things worse."

Even while…suiting up, meaning wiggling into the ridiculous thing, she had to reach out and run a hand down his back. Just enjoy the ability to touch him. "Really, the shadows make a nice contrast to your pasty skin."

"Like you're one to talk."

"Thought you didn't mind. Or does the acceptance only go for me somehow being male?"

"Does this mean that you'd prefer me with a tan?"

"Euugh. No, you'd look a little like my brother. Creepy. Don't ever change."

"Awwww."

"You're so easy. Just rolling onto your stomach."

"This is a once-thing, Juuhachi."

"Never said we were going to do this ever again. Feel free to burn this device." Her hands went to his shoulders, squeezing, unfamiliar. Krillin squirmed, making a little puppy noise that she couldn't read, but didn't struggle or complain. Nor did he do anything but briefly turn his head when she sat on him with legs to either side, resting on his back to better feel him up. Because there could be no denial of what she was doing. Aside from a rising flush and quickened breathing, he had no reaction to her fingers cupping and tracing and her thumb running against a surprisingly responsive pink nipple. She felt nothing but a strange _tenderness_ that made her briefly kiss the side of his fuzzy head.

This was definitely not what Gero had programmed her and her brother for. Any of this.

The fighter just closed his eyes, content, peaceful, more helpless than usual. Trusting. Now would be the moment to strangle or blow him up. Instead, she clamored off him and inspected the territory. Krillin definitely looked less tense than he had in the beginning. It was utterly unfeasible to not cup him and enjoy the way his nervousness only better defined the dimples on his ass beneath her hands.

"Juuhachigou!"

"Stop complaining." She sounded evil again. "You knew what was coming."

"Not so hard."

"Just wait. Then I'll show you hardness."

Krillin nearly squealed, and curled up into a ball until she grabbed a startlingly warm handful of his erection. Still shockingly impressive, even as the little man continued to yelp. Spasming about on the bed while she tightened her grip on him and he began breathlessly moaning her name. Nice to see such a reaction coming from him for once. Dear God he looked so…with his eyes half-lidded and whimpering like that, gazing up at her.

"So I guess you want it on your side, then?"

"Juu…"

She pulled him up into her arms, his back against her chest, way more intimate than she'd thought it would be. The feeling of his short hair nearly touching her breasts raised goosebumps. He had no way of knowing, she supposed, but the way he smelled of soap and sweat was intoxicating. Better than the alcohol that had been forced on her, by far. "Is that a yes?"

A grimace crossing that round face, even as her hand slid down his chest and the other wrapped around his slim waist. Biting his cheek was definitely in the top ten of satisfying moments of her life. Up there along with having his head between her legs, and watching her brother knock Gero's head off. But that image of her brother murdering Gero wasn't helping anyone. Krillin had looked so freaked out watching the old man's head be squashed. Nearly as scared as when she'd kissed him.

Krillin actually kicked out like a puppy at her bites up his neck and ears, making whimpers, until she shoved him back onto the bed and pressed herself into his back.

"Okay, wait, you're not just going to stick it in there, right?"

"Yes, that's generally the idea."

Looking over his shoulder, all huge eyes. "Ew. Ech. It looks like Piccolo—"

"Don't you finish that sentence."

"Like you cut off Piccolo's—"

"Stop it! And I don't even think he has one."

"…he_ doesn't_?"

"I don't know! Thankfully Gero wasn't_ that_ thorough. Just stop talking."

"How thorough was that crazy bastard?"

"Oh, he had quite a bit of information on you. Such as a list of weaknesses, much shorter list of strengths, various phobias, pictures, movies… And if you're trying to distract me," she reached out to grab the plastic bag by the tips of her fingers. "It's not working."

"What are you doing? Is there more? Oh god, is there more?"

"No. Just relax." She found the bottle and read the label in case it read something like 'do not put on human skin.' "Let's see…_grape_. Well. You like grape."

More than a little strange that Bulma had just _had _a bottle of this stuff in that flavor hanging around her house. But Juuhachigou was beginning to understand that the scientist was a very odd woman.

He was silent, refusing to dignify such a statement. As though he could have any pride left as she spread his legs and took a picture of him. Then inspected the results and decided that the flash was needed. Krillin was still trying to pretend to be somewhere else.

"Mm, thought you would have enjoyed being so close to me?

"I mean, I am sitting on you. Bet you never thought we'd get this close.

"I sure didn't…Stop pouting."

Juuhachigou took another picture, focusing on his back and one that really highlighted the shadows accenting his round ass with those interest dimples in the side. It looked not unclassy. Krillin jumped when she opened the bottle and poured a little of it onto her fingers. Purple. Probably not going to help with the Piccolo-memories.

She had to physically move him into a better position, grabbing his hips and pulling him up enough for her to grab his cock with a dampened hand. Had his hair been longer, it would have been falling into face. He just stared, silent but for his quickened breathing, watching her hand slide up and down him. Like he was Juurokugou, just staring at the people go by while he waited patiently for her to come back from the clothing shop and Juunanagou to grow so impatient he'd come looking for her to drag her out. Or like he was her twin, just staring at her while she showed him the invitation to this Capsule Corp party.

"Fine." The blonde woman let go of Krillin to pour a dollop of the purple lubrication that smelled strongly of grape onto the device. "Just ignore me."

Not a single word, even as she pressed the tip of the ridiculous green dildo into him, and out. Not a single whimper, even as she grabbed him again, more firmly. Frustrating, really. Her hand slid down his ass, tips of her fingers wet, to enter him mercilessly. Spreading her fingers: nothing. She nearly growled. He had no right to ignore her, to pretend he was somewhere else and safe while she was stuck here, having to do all this.

There was only the slightest hiss as she shoved herself into him further, inches sliding into him, not able to make out much of his face. Juuhachigou nearly rolled him over or flipped him into a different position, but this angle might be more merciful. Making eye contact during this could make Krillin's poor head explode. Either of them.

Lips peeling back from her teeth. As though she was getting some satisfaction from this; it wasn't like she was actually sticking him with a real penis. That belonged to her. "Bastard."

Grabbing that waist to pull him closer, he was definitely not helping at all, carelessly pushing herself in and out of him. Had he trained for this, or was he using some meditation technique he'd learned from the monks to block this out? It had to be uncomfortable, but Krillin wasn't letting out a peep.

"Krillin. Just say something. It's like necrophilia right now. Just adding another creepy layer."

"I…" He looked at her, eyes all huge and watery. Absolutely crushing her. "Juuhachigou, you know, you know."

The words were just on the tip of his tongue, those words that would damn them both to a fiery hell neither could deal with, so she reached up to cover his mouth. "Okay. Maybe silence was better. Or somewhere in-between your usual blathering?"

"Oh, Juu, Juuhachi." Trying to lean forward to kiss her. Until she shoved him down and moved further into him to bring about more whimpering and struggling. Better than silence. "Juu-Juuhachi-gou."

Was it horrifying, or cute the way he began pushing back against her, whining and trying to grab at her. Grasping at her hips and the back of her thighs and ass, until she pulled his hands away, leaning towards him to whisper as close to his ears as she could get "ah-ah, you haven't earned that yet." Smirking and kissing his sweaty back.

"I need you, please, please, Juuhachi."

One hand that slickly running up and down the warm cock leaking out moisture onto her fingers that she spread further downward, rolling up and down him in time with him shoving against her and his little moans, the other hand grabbing him and trying to keep him in place. No matter how cute he was to watch squirm, looking up at her with absolute naked affection and longing, the way he said her name was so different from the way anyone else ever had and did.

This was just so human, and messy. The pictures didn't help either, though seeing him speared by that stupid green dildo was conflicting in its attractiveness. His flushed hazy face though, that was meant to be put on film to be analyzed and stared at (if only by her). And his erection, with and without her hand, pressed almost into his stomach, that was just nothing short of mesmerizing. When he finished, against the once pristine and obviously expensive sheets, it really did look like something form a porno. Not a bad one, Juuhachigou had to admit.

She flipped through the camera's memory, admiring the pictures, the before and after. Someone would probably pay quite a bit for these, and not just as blackmail material. And that person was probably her.

"Huh." Such a realization didn't bother her as much as it probably should have. So she liked, to some degree, the guy she'd just quite literally fucked. Or at least was attracted to him. That wasn't that odd. Even if it was Krillin. Who was lying on his back just drying to breathe and get his color back, ignoring her as she snapped more photos. Noseless or not, it was quite a sight. He was such a decent, foolish man for letting her do this to him. But a pleasant marbled coloring of pink and white, a very nice stomach that was still tightening and relaxing from his orgasm and had milky-clear droplets sticking to it. Plus, he did look even cuter with shorter hair.

And that hopeful smirk that turned to a sweet smile. Looking up at her, seemingly okay and not horrified by her and what she'd put him through. "So…about that date?"

Juuhachigou was too busy sliding off and throwing the disgusting device Bulma had given her into the bag to be burned later on Capsule Corp's lawn. Then rolling back onto him with a smile, enjoying the sensation of their stomachs touch, of skin on skin again. "I did say after I stick it in _you_—"

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Bulma stared at her warily for a second, shading her eyes like her hair was too bright to take in. Who had that color hair shade? Was Vegeta going around as a Super Saiyan again? Not curly enough to be her mother…Then she realized who she was talking to.<p>

"Juuhachigou?"

The android, the scary, scary blue-eyed machine that had beaten up the fighters and in the future, murdered _everyone_, just shook a disarmingly blonde head. Admittedly, she did look better than Vegeta as a tow-head.

She nearly sneered at Bulma. "Here." Then she tossed something onto the table before stalking off.

Eventually, Bulma's heart stopped trying to pop out of her chest, and air filled the room again.

The blue-haired woman glanced down at the photos, and then went to her cereal that she knew she had to eat or risk feeling even worse later. Shocking that the androids had actually shown up, even after giving them an invitation. Plus, no one had gotten murdered, and that was another good surprise. Bulma had taken another sip of coffee when her eyes went back to the snapshots with horrified realization of what she was looking at. Whom. What.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!

"No, Mom, don't look! Get me a lighter!

"My god. What's wrong with that android!

"Wait. Who is _that_?

"Oh,_ oh_. _Poor_ Krillin.

"Aw. In this picture they're kissing. That so…conflicting.

"I don't even want to know why she gave this to me.

Reluctantly, she had to smile. "At least Krillin finally met someone."


End file.
